Demons from Hell
Demons from Hell is a crew on the Viridian Ocean that was founded on 26th August 2006. It was created by Scabard. It is now dormant. Public Statement We be Demons, born from Chaos, Designed to overcome obstacles and control the ocean with our skills and our vessels. Demons are weak without souls and your soul we can use; so feel free to join Demons From Hell. I am SNIBLE, Captain of Demons From Hell; I will always look in the best interest for the crew. If you want to change something or do something feel free to talk to me. If I am not here, my senior officers will be more than delighted to talk. In this crew, we have a few basic rules we strive upon to achieve excellence, respect and to build a great community upon ourselves. 1)All members within the crew must represent themselves in public with politeness, respect and a good attitude. Do not spam or be rude anywhere and always follow requests from the XO (Executive Officer) or the OiC (Officer in Command). 2)The vessel, crew, officer or flag officer chat channels are not merchant channels or places to shout. Ye may be free to talk on them but please do not abuse these channels. 3)All members in the crew have a right to be respected 4)This crew has a permission to board policy. Ask the OiC or XO to board if you desire to join the pillage, just a warning that some pillages have requirements or may just be an officer soloing. 5)Always work while on a pillage. Avoid lazing, playing games or being rude. These are grounds on being planked. While working, ye are expected not to booch. Frequent boochers will be planked. 6)Always team while in battle. To team, click on your opponents face to form a series of dots. Two to Three dots in sword fights, three to five dots in rumbles. Five dots are represented as a big orange dot. An easier way to team is to press the A and S button. 7)To everything with a smile and use manners. Be happy all the time; feel free to talk to any Senior Officer if you have any complaints. Promotion in Demons From Hell will be challenging but it will be rewarding. To Cabin Person: Ask politely To Pirate: Have an average of master in three stats in Piracy. To Officer: Have adequate knowledge on running a pillage and being an officer. Some stats would be nice and knowledge of Battle Navigating is also a bonus. Conducting yourself as a polite and friendly officer can also earn you a promotion. To Fleet Officer: Be an active officer, do something to be looked highly upon by Senior Officers or the Captain. There are no fixed requirements for this position but a trustworthy person is a must due to certain privileges. To Senior Officer: Conduct a few pillages, be noted by numerous of your peers and promotion may see your way, yet again there is no strict requirement. To Captain: If the captain decides to resign, the worthiest Senior Officers